Field of the Invention
The invention relates to actuators, and more particularly to means for mounting limit switches and their actuators in a position to be directly controlled by reciprocable members such as the piston rods of fluid-actuated motors.
Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,907 issued Mar. 18, 1969, discloses means for mounting limit switches and actuators on a fluid-actuated reciprocable motor and includes among its features the adjustability of the cams and limit switches in a variety of positions. However, this prior art device has several drawbacks which it is an object of the present invention to overcome. Among the areas of improvement of my present invention over the patented construction are the enclosed nature of the unit, increased mounting and positioning flexibility, and reduced danger of misalignment between the cam and switches when the parts are assembled.
A search on the subject matter of this invention revealed the follwing patents:
Weishew U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,626 PA1 Horberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,088 PA1 Horberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,349 PA1 Horbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,350 PA1 Ziegler U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,977
These patents fail to disclose the invention or its advantages because, among other reasons, they are not mountable in the same manner directly on a cylinder, they fail to teach the mounting and adjustment flexibility between the cam and switches, and they have no disclosure of the connecting means between the piston rod and cam supporting rod which has the advantages described below.